1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a directional sound apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Typically, in many homes, a television and any audio equipment associated with the television, is located in the main living area. This allows families to sit together and enjoy watching a television program or film together.
However, in many families, people desire different audio experiences when watching a television program. For example, one member of a family may have a visual impairment. Therefore, it may be desirable for such a user to have an audio description of the scene provided to them. In the case where other family members do not have such a visual impairment, such an audio description is not necessary and in some instances may detract from their enjoyment of the television program.
It is an aim of embodiments to address this problem.